paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yorkie Quartet: PJ X Tasi pups
After seeing all there friends having pups or adopting PJ and Tasi decide to Adopt four Yorkie Pups from a breeder. Thats where Gracee, Samson, Trudy and Ozzie came from. Ozzie, Samson and Gracee where desighned by Lunar Lex Trudy was desighned by Confetii the Party Pup We Co-Own all four of them Apperances Gracee- She is mostly tan with yellow-tipped ears. Her right ear is flopped while her left ear is perked. She also has white socks on her front paws and her back is mostly black along with her tail being completely Black. She wears a yellow collar that has a star tag Ozzie - He is mostly a redish brown color with dark grey running down his back. He also has dark grey between his eyes. Lastly he has a darker red brown on the bottom of his paws and on the fur on his forehead. He wears a red collar. Samson - He is mostly brown with black on his back and the top of his tail. His ears and chest are also tipped with black and he has black around both of his eyes Trudy - She is mostly grey with grey/brown on her Muzzel, Chest, and long socks. She also wears a hot pink bow and bandana. Her eyes are light blue. Personalities Gracee - Gracee is extremely bouncy and playful as a pup, but calms down more as she gets older. She absoloutely loves children, hence her decision to be a therapy dog when she grows up. She loves pretty much everyone she meets and tries her best to be their friend. Ozzie - Ozzie is extremely rowdy and wild. He's also pretty loud and says he "wasn't born with an inside voice". He's also very brave, almost too brave. He never looks before he leaps and is also kind of a troublemaker. Of course, this all calms down when he's an adult. Ozzie is also the biggest puppy in his litter. Samson - Samson is a lone wolf. He may not show a lot of outward emotion and speaks with a monotone voice, but has a lot going on deep down. He tends to get snappy when you first meet him, but once he warms up to you, he's pretty nice, but still distant. Inside, he yearns for more friends since he's tired of seeing his siblings with more friends than him. Trudy- Trudy is very kind and playful. She loves putting smiles on other pups faces. When you first meet her shes kind of quiet and secluded but once you gain her friendship shes very sweet kind and nice. She hates seeing pups down in the dumps but she usualy doesent have the courage to go up to them and help them unless they are her close friends sometimes she will and usualy in doing so makes a new friend Trivia Jobs Gracee - She is a Therapy Dog. As a pup she wears a yellow, white spotted collar with a golden star ID, but when she is a teen/adult, she wears the same collar only with a crest with a golden star with band-aid on it. Ozzie - He's an Explosions Pup. His badge is two sticks of dynamite criss-crossing in the shape of an X. Samson - TBA Trudy - She is a Quilter and her badge is a Patch (her badge is atached to her Bandana instead of a collar) Vehicles Gracee - She doesn't have one. She just lets Ryder or another pup give her a ride. Ozzie - He drives a red and black bulletproof hummer-like car. Samson - TBA Trudy - She does not have a Vehicle but works from the lookout, If she needs to travel she goes with the other pup sent on the mission Catchprases Gracee - TBA Ozzie * "Snap, Crackle, BOOM!" * "I'm the bomb!" Samson - TBA Trudy - TBA Pup Packs Gracee - She doesn't need one- all she needs to do her job is herself. Ozzie - He has a mechanical arm on the right side of his pup-pack. The top of his pup-pack can convert into a sheild. His vehicle has lots of fireworks and dynamite stored in it. On the left side of his pup pack is a lighter for explosives. Just in case, he has an optional gas mask. Samson - TBA Trudy - Hers has inside of it a Pin Cushion, Some nedles and some patches used for sewing up clothes. She also carys her own bag full of larger swatches of fabric. Random Crushes Gracee - TBA Ozzie - TBA Samson - He fell for Birch after bumping into her one day and eventualy the two got together despite there large size difference Trudy - TBA Stories By us Current Gen Future Gen By Others Current Gen * Pups take a Sick Day Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 6.29.06 PM.png|Gracee Drawn by Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 6.29.15 PM.png|Gracee and Samson by Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 6.32.00 PM.png|Ozzie by Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 6.32.16 PM.png|Trudy drawn by Confetii